


Reckless Actions, Sweet Words

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Felix has never been one to stand idle in battle, but the minute Sylvain loses sight of him is of course when the worst happens...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 66





	Reckless Actions, Sweet Words

The battle had seemed easy going in, but then some Demonic Beasts had shown up half way through. The Professor had remained calmed as they changed the orders to adapt to the situation. Just what the once students expected of their tried and true Professor. They were scattered into teams across the field. Originally Sylvain had been alongside Felix, as was their usual arrangement. However, Annette showed up soon after claiming that she and Mercedes had already finished their area and were sent to help. The blonde woman was currently helping heal a few troops in Sylvain’s battalion. In the time it took for the two women two distract him Felix had already taken off for the Demonic Beasts further out, closer to where the Professor had ended up with Dimitri and Dedue.

Sylvain cursed at letting him slip away like that before focusing back on the battle at hand. If they cleaned this up quickly then they could join the others.

* * *

Felix had just dodged out of the way of one of their creature’s vicious swipe of talons when he felt the blast of poison hit him dead on. Wishing that he had kept at least one vulnerary for himself instead of passing them off to Annette he pushed on. If he recalled from the Byleth’s lessons, the poison from these monsters was a slow working toxin. He should have plenty of time to finish off the beast before finding a healer or someone to hand him a curative. Worst case scenario Sylvain had been practicing healing, but wasn’t confident enough to make it known. He had managed to heal a few bruises he had gained from training the other night though, so maybe it wasn’t a wasted effort.

Pulling at his own magic stores he used his Levin Sword to quickly finish off the beast currently in front of him, he debated finding a healer, but still felt fine. Maybe the toxin hadn’t even invaded his system? It was possible that it hadn’t even affected him beyond the stench. He heard Ingrid’s battle cry as Ashe released another arrow at a flying beast. He could help there too.

* * *

Sylvain, Annette, and Mercedes made quick work of their own Demonic Beast, but before they could reach Felix another monster cut them off. Risking a chance to look Sylvain saw Felix rushing toward where Ingrid and Ashe were currently holding their own.

A small weight lifted from his chest. If Felix was at least with other people then he was less likely to do something stupid. And it didn’t hurt that Ashe was a killer with that bow, or that Ingrid was practically a warrior goddess once she was in the skies.

“Sylvain!” Annette called him back to what was happening right in front of them.

“I got it!” He answered lance at the ready charging at the beast.

The three of them really made a great team. With a small sigh of relief, the older red head looked again to where he had last seen his childhood friends.

They had also just finished off their flying beast, it’s body crashing to the ground. But neither Ashe or Ingrid were watching the proof of their victory, they were rushing toward a spot in the field that Sylvain couldn’t see.

Where was Felix?

Ingrid fell several feet not waiting for her Pegasus to land, Ashe dropped to his knees in the tall grass.

_Where was Felix?_

Not bothering to tell the two mages where he was going, he hopped back on his horse and charged across the open grassland to where he could just the silver of Ashe’s head peering out above the stalks.

When he arrived Ingrid’s face was stern, but her eyes gave away her worry. Ashe had tears flowing freely as he held up Felix’s head in his lap.

“Felix! Wake up!”

“What happened?” Sylvain swung himself down to where they were kneeling.

“It never touched him! I would have seen it!” Ashe sobbed.

“He doesn’t have anything that needs healing besides a few minor scratches. Nothing that should take him down like this…” Ingrid muttered running her hands over his body searching for anything.

Sylvain summoned the little magic he knew to try and heal him. Placing a hand over his chest he pushed what light he could into the too-still body below him. Even as he felt the warmth entering Felix’s body, he sensed it escaping just as quickly. Something was wrong.

“What’s happened?” Dimitri, Dedue and the Professor were now there.

Ingrid explained what had happened.

“Poison.” Byleth grimaced. “It has to be.”

“Who has an antitoxin?” Dimitri glanced about, but everyone shook their heads.

“Damn it!” Sylvain growled, he pushed harder on the light giving it every last thread he had to try and heal him.

“Mercedes!” Ashe called. “We need you now!”

The older woman was there in seconds. “Oh my… here.” She pulled out a vial and poured it into Felix’s mouth, massaging his throat gently to encourage him to swallow. “That’s all I have for now… I think we should get him back to Manuela as soon as possible though.” Her soft voice didn’t sound too encouraged.

That wasn’t good enough.

Sylvain lifted him into his arms, hulling him onto his horse as they hurried back to Garreg Mach. The whole way back he did his best to use the little healing he knew to keep Felix alive. As long as he was breathing, they had a chance.

* * *

Felix woke up in the infirmary.

This was honestly a first for him. Many times, he found himself here because of Sylvain. That idiot was always a reckless fool on the battlefield.

“You’re hardly one to talk.”

Turning his head, he saw Ashe standing to his side, a cup of water in his hands.

“Can you sit up to drink?”

Testing his limbs, he realized that, yes, he was feeling up to moving on his own. Maybe not enough to stand, but he could certainly fix his posture enough to drink a glass of water.

“Thanks.” Felix muttered taking the glass.

When he had emptied it, he glanced around, there was another occupied bed next to his, however the screen was pulled across to give the other person privacy.

“Are you helping Manuela now?” He looked up at Ashe.

“No. I am here because two people I care about have been comatose for days now.”  
“Days?”

“Yes Felix. Days. You may be like the knights I admire in so many ways, but I don’t wish to see you die like them as well. Please. No more reckless stunts.”

He grunted. “I’m not the reckless one.”

Ashe threw his hands up. “Between you and Sylvain I honestly can’t say who is worse.”

“ _What_?”

Looking back over at the silhouette behind the screen he stumbled to his feet, Ashe catching his arm to keep him from falling.  
“Hey – you need to stay in bed!”

“Shut up.”

Shoving the screen aside he saw that sure enough, there was Sylvain, his red hair slicked to his face.

“What happened?” Felix looked at the archer that was currently supporting him.

“Magic overuse. His body shut down when he kept pushing himself further. Also, he fell off his horse and smacked his head pretty hard. But Mercedes seemed confident that he would be fine soon. Ingrid assured us that it wouldn’t be the first time his head’s been knocked around.”

With the assurance that Sylvain would be fine Felix sighed through his nose. “Yeah. He has a pretty thick skull by now.”

Ashe gave him a small smile. “You were the one we were really worried about. We weren’t sure how long the poison had been in your system. Let’s get you back in bed so I can go tell the others you’re awake. Dimitri has been especially anxious for you to wake up.”

“Fine.” Felix collapsed back onto the cot. “Go tell him that he needs to calm down. He has more important things to be worrying about.”

Ashe chuckled, took the time to fix the blankets around him, then hurried out the door.

The silver haired archer was barely out the door before Felix was on his feet again, dragging himself the few steps it took to get to Sylvain’s cot. Once he had reached it, he laid down beside him.  
“You fool. You overexerted the little magic capability you had just to try and heal me, didn’t you?”

Sylvain smirked and buried his nose into the juncture between Felix’s neck and shoulder.

“You know me so well.”

“Idiot. Don’t do that.”

“If you don’t want me to overwork myself with healing, don’t give me a reason to use it.” The red head wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I thought it was a slow acting poison.” Felix muttered.

“If you had stayed by me, I could have told you that its slow to _react_ not slow _acting_. As in – once it starts working it takes over very quickly.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good. And I’ve learned mine.”

“To not use magic that you haven’t properly trained for?”

“No, that next time we go into battle I am chaining you to me so that you can’t wander off.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“No, I like you much more than a dog.” Sylvain kissed his jaw. “So, I’m going to do my absolute best to be sure your safe and alive.”

“Hmph.”

“I love you Fe. Don’t make me lose you.”

“Same to you.”

“Then we have a deal?”

“Same one we’ve had for years.”

Sylvain smirked. “Good. Just making sure you hadn’t forgotten.”

“Of course not.”

They laid there quietly enjoying the peace for a moment.

But of course, Sylvain had to speak up again.

“I was serious about the leash though.”

He was expecting the punch to his gut, dodged the worse of it, and laughed at the growling noise that came from Felix.

“I’d like to see you try Gautier.”

“How about I assign Ingrid as your babysitter then?”

“Thin ice.”

“I’ll hire you your own personal healer?”

“I will leave you.”

“You could just sit behind me on my horse all the time. Like a trophy wife.”

“That’s it. We just broke up.”

“No! Felix!”  
“I’m sorry, you sound like the boyfriend I used to have.”

“You love me!”

“I currently am very single and not interested in love right now.”

Sylvain smothered him in kisses, before pulling back and staring at him. “You know if you ever tried to date someone else, I would probably have to kill them?”

“Hypocrite.”

“Never said I was fair.”

“Guess I’m stuck with you then.” Felix sighed curling into his chest.

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@InsomniacTiger](https://twitter.com/InsomniacTiger)  
> Come say Hi over on Twitter! I post updates for my stories and art! :)


End file.
